1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to navigation lights on boats.
2. Prior Art
A navigation light is a low power colored light on the bow of the boat for indicating the position of the bow during docking maneuvers. Some boats also have a bright docking light for illuminating the path ahead during docking. Some docking lights are permanently mounted, and some are detachable for use only when needed. The permanently mounted lights are unsightly and get in the way. They are also difficult to install. The detachable lights are usually mounted with suction cups, which are unreliable, and require a cigarette lighter socket for power. The external power cords on the detachable lights are a nuisance and a trip hazard. Some boats lack the cigarette lighter socket required for powering detachable lights.